The Dream
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Our story begins when two former Jedi are trying to find a life for themselves...Watch as Yui and Azusa try to find out what to live for in a Galaxy in turmoil. Ritsu x Mio, Yui x Azusa, Mugi x Sawako (In places). Pairings will be slow to get going! Rated M to cover all bases! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When had they started to give in?

It was useless.

Against the might of the Galactic Empire...What could they do?

Two friends.

Close as they were...They were trying, single handedly, to keep a dream alive.

The dream of a fair and kind galaxy. A dream of friendship. A dream...Purity and Freedom...Hope.

Having been Jedi, but given up their ways, in order to be safe - Things were...Different now. They wanted a more simple way of life...

They didn't use lightsabers anymore. They had destroyed them many years ago...So, as to prevent anyone from mistaking them, they often wore normal clothing as opposed to the nice flowing cloaks with hoods that they had been allowed when they were Jedi.

Things were different now...And all they wanted was:

A safe way of life.

They had careers now...Well, not a jobs as such, more like specialites.

One was a starship pilot and the other was a mechanic.

One repaired and the other flew. It was hard, but it was better then being killed.

Which was what almost happened that day...

* * *

[Flashback]

* * *

"RUN AZUSA! SERIOUSLY! RUN!"

Azusa looked back to her master as she saw something or rather someone dressed in black approaching her master.

With a mechanized breathing noise, it wrapped its black leather fingers around her master's throat and rose her into the air.

"Urrgh...Let me go! Urgh...I...GAH!"

A snapping noise, the limp image of her former master...

It was a nightmare that day. Nothing but smoke and fire. Along with the screams...Screams of multiple people...Many innocents who didn't deserve to die.

Several more officers arrived as Azusa turned back and ran as fast as she could.

"Lord Vader!"

Azusa didn't turn her head back around, she just kept running.

"Azunyan! Over here! JUMP!"

Came a scream from above, Azusa jumped and grabbed ahold of someone's arm...Being pulled into a ship.

* * *

[End Flashback]

* * *

Azusa looked down as she sighed, shaking her head. "I miss those days..."

"What? When we were being chased by the Empire? Or when Order 66 came about?"

Azusa shook her head. "No. When we were having fun on that Planet. We used to have such fun, right Yui?"

Yui bit her lower lip and nodded. "I remember...It's just lucky I remembered our bond the instant I found you. I just hate him..."

Azusa blinked. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah..." Yui nodded. "Darth Vader..."

Azusa shivered. "P-Please don't say that name outloud..."

Yui looked down and nodded with her eyes closed. "He...He shouldn't exist. Moreover, I wonder why he let us survive?"

"Yui?"

Yui opened her eyes and looked to Azusa, she could see the pain in her friend's eyes, all the pain and anguish that the memory brought her...Brought them.

"I know its hard to remember Azusa. I don't like remembering that day either...We're just lucky we got away when we did"

"Yeah...Wait-Do you feel that?"

The presence that felt somewhat familiar...The feeling of dread, hatred and anger...

Something was following them.

Or rather...

Someone.

"Yeah... I don't like this..." Yui shivered slightly. "I feel cold...Something's following us..."

"EH!? What? What's following us!?"

* * *

[Courscant - Lower City]

* * *

A bounty hunter walked very slowly through the reams of what used to be a proud area.

"Hmph. Nothing worth it here...Hold on a second-"

The bounty hunter grabbed ahold of a piece of paper with two pictures on it, two rather interesting looking targets...

"Jedi?" She looked down. "But I thought they were all but extinct...Meh, I could use a job" The hunter looked at the bounty. "300,000!? PER ONE!? This has GOT to be my lucky day!" The hunter re-adjusted the golden (not to mention stolen) head banner on her forehead and raced to her ship.

Today was her lucky day!

* * *

[Near Yui and Azusa's Ship - The Starliner]

* * *

Yui shook her head. "For the last time Azusa, I don't know what's following us! But something is! I just know it!"

"It's you and your feelings! You're letting them cloud your judgment you crazy cow!" Azusa shouted back. "For ONCE I'd like to land on a planet or explore the Galaxy WITHOUT the Empire on our tails!"

"Same here!" Yui shouted as the controls almost gave out on her. "Oh no, you bloody well don't!"

Yui thumped the controls as the ship lurched and rocked back and forth - Fighting against something as everything was becoming clear...They were in front of something rather big...It dwarfed their ship. Making them look like small ants to a giant.

"Is that..."

Azusa nodded. "STAR DESTROYER!"

The two girls began to panic - A STAR DESTROYER had them locked by tractor beam and it didn't seem like it was going to let them go. At least, not yet anyway.

A few seconds later a transmission symbol came onto the center control panel. "This is The Harvenger. Identify yourselves and state your intention through this space immediately"

Yui gulped, looking at Azusa who nodded at her, she gained SOME confidence.

"This is the ship Mouse and Cat, we are just passing through this system to get supplies!" Yui squeaked. "Transmitting ID Code"

Azusa sweatdropped. 'Mouse and Cat...Is that what we are now?'

A couple more seconds later the other side came back. "Everything seems clear. Be careful through this space-" The Star Destroyer turned off its tractor beam by this point. "-There has been reports of Rebel activity throughout this sector"

Yui nodded, but got clapped around the ear by Azusa for being stupid. "Understood" Azusa clamped her hands over her mouth. 'Shit...'

"Who is that?"

Yui coughed. "That is my co-pilot. See, I can't run this ship by myself..."

"A droid?"

Yui weighed up the options as fast as she could, one side meant that they wouldn't inspect them (what use would it be to inspect a DROID?), the other meant that she would have to explain to Azusa why she chose her to be a droid...

She went with option two.

"Y-Yes. Must have lost its function protocols. I'll have it fixed soon"

Azusa's eyes widened in annoyance. 'I'm NOT a droid!' She was tempted to pout - But then realised what Yui must have been thinking. 'Hmmm...I suppose Yui can be cool if she needs to be...Wait, what?'

"Understood...Mouse 'N' Cat. You may carry out your business"

Yui nodded, again being smacked around the head by Azusa.

"Thank you"

The transmission cut and The Harvenger flew over the top of their small ship, making it seem so very small with a huge glow off its engines before traveling into hyperspace.

Yui instantly pressed the buttons to get them into hyperspace in the opposite direction to The Harvenger, relaxing at the controls afterward.

"That. Was. Cloooosssseee!" She whined as she sat back in her chair. "I don't. EVER. Want to come across another Star Destroyer in my life!"

"That'll be pretty hard...They're pretty much everywhere"

"Good point..."

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SW or K-On...Enjoy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yui sat at the controls of the 'Mouse 'N Cat' while Azusa slept. All the stress of the previous day had gotten to the young girl's head.

Yui sighed as she saw the controls go into autopilot mode. She closed her eyes and within seconds she could see someone in black.

'Yui Hirasawa. You cannot run forever'

She shook her head. "No...You can't get to me...Not now...Not ever!" She hissed, not wanting to wake Azusa up even though her young friend was in the other section of the ship.

Yui snapped her eyes open, wanting to forget the being in black.

 **Darth Vader**

Even the name was enough to send a shiver down her spine. The thoughts of what DV could do and what he was capable of...She didn't want to think about it, but soon she was.

She got up and walked to the back of the ship, wanting to stretch her legs.

"Mmmmm...Yui..."

Yui cast her gaze to the sleeping Azusa who had decided to cuddle a soft toy, that Yui had bought her last Life Day. It had been much...But it was still better then nothing, right?

She smiled warmly as she lay down in a bed nearby. She had programmed the computer to land on Hoth. Somewhere remote...Where they could have no interruptions...Just a little time for the pair of them.

At least...

That's what she hoped for.

* * *

 _ **Death Star II**_

* * *

"What did you say your sister's name was?"

Ui Hirasawa bowed down as she saw black leather boots in front of her.

"I don't have a sister my lord. I don't even know anything about my family...The Emp-"

A gloved hand surrounded her neck and made her stare into the helmet that belonged to Darth Vader.

"If I find out that you are lie-ing to me, Ui, then you will not be looked on as kindly"

The gloved hand let go and Ui went to the ground, choking and grasping at her throat. "I'll...I'll always say the truth My Lord...That I can guarantee"

"Good, it would be unfortunate if I had to bring in your older sister"

Ui watched as DV walked down the corridor and out of sight, she turned to another officer. "Is there anyone I can talk to? Lord Vader isn't easy to work with Nodoka! He's starting to catch on about Yui too!"

Nodoka almost glared at her. But then, her gaze softened. "I know...and as much as I want to say so, I can't. There's a Rebellion you can always defect to...But you'd have to do so on your own"

"Help me Nodoka...Please...I'll do anything to get out...ANYTHING!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your voice down. Here-" Nodoka passed Ui a card, "When you're next on break, take a ship, go to the outer regions with a droid. Switch off the droid and insert the card. Trust me, my friend Gallanta will get you in. Just don't turn back, alright?"

Ui nodded as she hid the card Nodoka passed her. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've made my choice-"

The announcement system came over the communication speakers, "Nodoka Manabe. You are to come to the Emperor's Chambers immediately"

Nodoka shivered. "I don't like the sound of that..." She looked to Ui. "Now, go! I'll make up some story I'm sure the Emperor will listen too...Maybe...Just get going!"

Ui nodded and raced off.

She just hoped that her secret older sister was still alive.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Space**_

* * *

Ritsu wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Damn kids...Where could they be!?"

She pressed in some buttons as she flew her ship, the Aggressor around the Harvenger. "Harvenger, have you seen a ship with two people onboard lately?"

"Two people?" Came the questioning voice, "We saw a small ship, no bigger then for one person, it was near the Hoth system if that's what you're after"

"Rightyo, cheers"

Ritsu cut the channel. "Dumb Empire...IF they want the Jedi, what remains of them, THAT badly they should have covered ALL the bases rather then pay us Bounty Hunters..."

A small beeping had her attention within moments. "Hmmm?"

'There you go...'

* * *

To be Continued.

Sorry, I'm shattered ^^; I'll try to make the next one longer!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own SW [Star Wars] or K-On...Enjoy!

Enjoy!

The Dream - Chapter 3 - Hiding in the Snow

* * *

Azusa started to stir when the 'Mouse 'N Cat' ship rocked slightly due to Hoth's harsh weather conditions. She yawned as she started to come round fully. She saw Yui in the bed nearby. "She put on the ship somewhere...Where'd you put us?"

Azusa slowly got up, out of bed, and looked at the control panel. She half smiled half was shocked: Hoth. The Snow lapping at the front of the ship made Azusa shiver. She looked at the back side window and saw it was parked in a cave's entrance.

Or what looked like one anyway.

'So, we've got some warmth at least'

She saw something glitter in the corner of the room and she went to it. "Hmmm?" When she saw what was in the corner, underneath Yui's pillow, she froze.

Yui's former lightsaber! She hadn't destroyed it!

Azusa was shocked. Why had she...Wait...If she hadn't stopped with the lightsaber/training then...That would mean...

She raced to the back of the ship and looked out of the back window; Yui had CARVED an opening in the cave!

Azusa looked back to Yui who looked like she was just barely breathing. She looked to the thermostat. It had been turned up a few degrees to make sure she had been asleep! No wonder she didn't wake up to the lightsaber noise!

So...Yui was still practicing the ways of the Jedi while making sure they were okay!

She felt slightly giddy. Yui was concerned for them and cared about her enough to put her own life on the line for her!

"Oh Yui..."

She smiled.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

* * *

 _ **Death Star II - Emperor Palpatine's Chambers**_

* * *

Nodoka gulped as she heard the door dim slightly and the door open to reveal the stars leading up to where Emperor Palpatine was.

As she walked out she stopped. Darth Vader was here as well.

She could hear him.

Nodoka slowly walked up the stairs as her boots sounded throughout the chambers.

"That is far enough"

Nodoka stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down, when she caught a glimpse of EP's chair turning around.

"I hear you have been working with the Rebellion. Miss Manabe"

Nodoka looked up slowly and shook her head. She was terrified of her leader. She had been told stories, but to see him in the flesh like this...It was truly terrifying.

"I...I haven't my lord! I-I..."

EP looked to Darth Vader. "Unless it is Lord Vader's failures you wish to report to me?"

Darth Vader didn't move. He didn't even flinch.

'They are monsters...' Nodoka thought to herself as she shook in fear/fright.

EP walked very slowly towards Nodoka with DV by his side. "I will give you one chance, who did you help escape?"

Nodoka lowered her head. 'I can't rat Ui out...She's my friend...My best friend...Maybe I can-'

"She has communicated with former intelligence officer Gallanta. There is nothing to be gained from talking to her"

Nodoka widened her eyes. DARTH VADER had covered for her!? Since when did...No, she had better not think about it, so she went back to thinking about Gallanta instead.

Emperor Palpatine hummed and rose his right hand into the air. "Fine, let this be a lesson to you Miss Manabe" Force Lightning shot out and into Nodoka, sending her to the floor in agonizing pain. She screamed. "Turn on the Empire again. And you will not live to regret it"

Nodoka whimpered as the electricity eventually stopped, an imperial guard picked her up and carried her away, to be placed in a ship no doubt.

* * *

 ** _Rebel Alliance Space - Unknown Location (Hoth)_**

* * *

Mio sighed.

It had been a very long day today, dodging imperial ships and hiding under a few stars but she had done it, she had gotten her friend - Gallanta the passage through space that he needed.

"Thank you! I won't forget this! What is your name?"

Mio cleared her throat.

"I thought I told you! Geez! Try and remember! Mio Akiyama"

Gallanta's voice came over the comm-link again. "Thank you Mio! I-Wait...There's a ship on scanners...It's an imperial shuttle!"

Mio swore under her breath. "Stay there, I'll see what it is"

Mio piloted her X-Wing over to the shuttle as it hovered near Hoth, but it was facing...Gallanta's ship?

"Gallanta! This is Imperial Officer Hirasawa Ui! Please, I need your help!"

Gallanta's voice came over after a few seconds. "What could we possibly help you with Imperial Scum?"

"Pl..Please don't use that term on me...I want to help the Alliance! I know a few things, I can-"

Mio cut her off, pressing a few switches to cut off her transmission beacon as well. "The Alliance takes in defectors, but does not let them go. If you prove to be difficult, you will be killed. Sorry, that's orders from the higher command"

"I...I understand. Please. I need to find my older sister...I was told you could help!"

Mio cleared her throat. "Once you prove your allegiance to the Alliance, then we can start to think about your sister. Follow my ship and I'll explain to the command"

"Understood...Thank-Thank you"

Mio nodded but then sighed. Great. Another annoying LONGER day then normal.

The Rebel Alliance really should think about giving her a raise or something. This was getting ridiculous.

Perhaps Master Skywalker could do something about this...He was, after all, the one who took down the First Death Star not long ago.

* * *

 _ **Hoth - Hidden location - Mouse 'N' Cat**_

* * *

Azusa boiled a kettle as she made some adjustments to the cave that Yui had carved. She had made it so the cave was more of an insulated cave, no creatures were about so it was relatively safe. Which was always a nice thing to know.

After a few minutes she heard Yui groan in her sleep. She smiled to herself. "Good Afternoon Yui!" She walked (skipped) over to Yui's bedside as the girl stirred in her sleep and woke up slowly.

A tingling sensation flew through Azusa's veins as Yui did this. It was as though The Force was trying to tell them both something...Like they weren't the only ones there...

"Yui...Wake up"

Yui slowly got up and looked at Azusa. "Mornin' Azusa" She yawned.

'Yep, she's certainly out of it' Azusa thought to herself. 'Just shows how put out you were, dummy'

Yui shook herself down and noticed Azusa looking at her and her lightsaber. "Oh..." She looked down. "Azusa..."

Azusa shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm glad you kept it"

Yui smiled weakly. "It was a matter of instinct, you know? I'm sure I can help you rebuild yours if you want?"

Azusa shook her head again, much to the surprise of Yui. "No, thank you. I'm done with those ways...I'm happy the way I am now"

Yui nodded. "Alright, but remember, I'm here if you want alright?"

Azusa nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4.

Cya there! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own SW (Star Wars) nor do I own K-On...Enjoy!

The Dream - Chapter 4

* * *

 _ **[Unknown Space]**_

* * *

Ritsu growled as she piloted her ship towards the edge of the Hoth System. 'They got here pretty quick...' She thought to herself.

It was at this point that Ritsu remembered her friend...A former one at that. Someone who had given up Bounty Hunting and gone to join the Rebel Alliance - Sawako.

She sighed as she slowed her ship down out of hyperspace. "Another section of this space covered by Rebels...At least if I ignore them, they'll ignore me"

At least...That's what she thought.

"This is Phoenix Squadron of the Rebel Alliance, identify yourself!"

Ritsu sighed again as several red bolts of Rebel laser crossed her ship's front as a warning sign. "I'm here for a bounty. So, if you don't mind, I'll go about my-"

"You will cut your engines and prepare to be boarded!"

Ritsu could feel her anger start to get to her again. "Will you BACK OFF!? I'm here on a JOB, for M-O-N-E-Y so I can L-I-V-E! Now leave me alone! The transponder is showing me as Hoth, Southern Plateau. Now let me go about my business like good Rebels and I won't report you or your Alliance to the Empire"

"Alright, we're warning you. You have until the count of three-"

"I know someone you might know...You remember Sawako?"

"W..What?"

Ritsu smirked. 'That got 'em!' She thought in cheek. "I know Sawako. She's an important person in your Alliance correct? Now, go away, like the runts you are, or I'll have the Empire here in swift motion"

* * *

 _ **[Hoth - Outside Rebel Base]**_

* * *

"Stupid Defectors...Can't they come at a later time?" Mio grumbled as she escorted both Gallanta and the Imperial Officer Ui Hirasawa to the base's outer perimeter.

Mio slowly got out of her X-Wing and pulled out her blaster. There was no time for formalities. She could NOT afford to let Master Skywalker or even General Solo down. She had only been recruited awhile ago after all!

Ui slowly descended from her ship's ramp only to have Mio (and a number of other Rebel troops) point blasters at her. She rose her hands in seconds. "I'm not here to fight! Honestly I'm not! Please! Don't-"

Before she could speak Mio walked up to her and gagged her with a piece of plastic. "No talking!"

Ui whimpered as she was tied up. She would have to work herself to her freedom - And even that didn't look very promising.

"What's going on here!?"

Ui looked up as Mio spun around. Standing there was none other then General Solo (Or Han Solo to most others). "And what is an Imperial Officer doing here!? I hope you can explain yourself"

Mio nodded. "I-I-"

Gallanta, a Bothan stepped forwards. "I believe I can. She's only looking for her lost older sister. I don't think we need to tie her up, at least, not yet"

Mio was about to respond when Han nodded. "I agree. Take those bindings off and ESCORT her into the base. Hurry up! I need to find Luke"

Mio nodded and took the bindings off and knelt to Ui's ear. "Any funny business, and I'll shoot you. Got it?"

Ui nodded. "Under...Understood" She whispered, almost awestruck that she had seen the legendary Captain Solo that she had heard so much about. She almost idolized him.

* * *

 _ **[Hoth - Somewhere in the snow - Mouse 'N' Cat]**_

* * *

Yui looked up as Azusa tripped over another cable. She couldn't bear to watch what would happen so she rose her right hand, managing to find Azusa's life energy and set her back on her feet again.

Azusa, on the other hand, was blinking when she didn't fall over. "Huh? Huh!?" She yelped as she was floating and then put back on her feet. She glanced over to see Yui with her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. "YUI!" She yelped. "Don't do that! You nearly made me have a heart attack!"

Yui instantly felt her smile disappear. "I'm sorry Azusa...I'm just...I don't want you to be hurt!"

Azusa felt herself blush at that statement. "I...Well...I...Geez...Thank you Yui..."

Yui giggled nervously. "You're welcome Azusa"

As the ship began to rock due to the weather conditions worsening, Yui looked to the outer part of the ship/tunnel combination they were in. "Perhaps we should leave..."

Azusa nodded. "Maybe, yeah..."

Yui walked to the edge of the ship and sighed. "The controls and engine are dead. We've got to find somewhere or someone who has another-"

A huge blast to the section of the ship where she had been standing had Yui blasted to the back of the ship and over one of the chairs.

Azusa instantly look to her. "YUI!"

The sound of a blaster being primed had her freeze however. "Don't you move, you parasite"

Azusa looked to where the blaster was being pointed from and it was attached to a young girl who looked...Like a bounty hunter. She gulped.

"Your friend is already paralyzed. Do you want to be as well?"

Azusa shook her head rapidly. "Leave...Leave me alone!"

"Wrong answer"

"I-AHH!" Azusa fell to the ground in agony as she heard someone get up from behind her - She cradled her leg where the blaster had caught her.

The sound of a lightsaber being ignited had Azusa open her eyes in both fear and fright, she knew, precisely, who's lightsaber that was...It was Yui's.

"Ah, so you ARE the Jedi I have come to claim the bounty for, on behalf of the Empire"

Azusa looked to the back of the ship where Yui was stood, clutching her lightsaber which did not have the familiar green inside the blade...It was red.

"Yu...Yui?"

Yui walked slowly past Azusa, not really paying attention to the girl. "Stay down" She ordered - Much more focused on the BH ahead of her.

Azusa gulped. Yui was scaring her and there wasn't anything she could do about it. At least, not yet anyway.

Ritsu rose her blaster and pulled out another. "You think it's gonna be THAT easy!?" She began to fire both of them.

Yui rose her lightsaber in quick order, blocking each and every shot, moving closer and closer towards Ritsu. "Bounty Hunter...I'm going to warn you. You can either leave or face death. Your choice"

"Oh-ho? A Jedi offering me a choice between life and death? That isn't very Jedi like" Ritsu smirked as Yui growled.

"You think you know everything about us..." Yui felt her right fist clench as her left held her lightsaber tightly. "You'll regret your ignorance..." She opened her right fist and threw it forwards, pushing Ritsu with her Force Push far back and out of the opening she had climbed through.

Before Yui could pursue her though...

"YUI!"

Yui glanced to Azusa who was standing up with a hand on her right leg. "Don't go anywhere! She'll leave!"

"We can't risk it! Do you want to wake up dead later!?" Yui's voice dripped with venom which made Azusa shiver in fear.

"Yu...Yui...You're scaring me..."

Yui took in a deep breath, she knew the Bounty Hunter was working on something dangerous so she walked over to Azusa. "Hold still"

"Yui! What in-"

Yui growled. "HOLD STILL"

Yui looked up and sent out a message through the force, 'Ui, if you can hear me, comequick...'

* * *

 _ **[Hoth - Rebel Base (Echo Base)]**_

* * *

Ui looked up from her place in the cell she was in. Almost hearing someone's familiar voice come to her.

'Ui, if you can hear me, come quick...'

Mio blinked as she sat near the cell. "Something got you spooked?"

Ui lowered her head. "My older sister...She's...Well, she was a Jedi once..."

Mio smirked. "Are you having hallucinations? They're a little strong aren't they?"

Ui shook her head. "No! I swear I just heard her!"

Mio sighed. "I'll talk to command about you going to look for her, 'till then, you're here. Got it!?"

Ui sighed. "Alright...I...I get it..."

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned K-On it would have continued xD If I owned Star Wars...That's not worth thinking about. I don't, and that's the main point, haha!

* * *

 _ **[Hoth - Echo Base]**_

* * *

Mio looked to each of the commanders as they raced in and out of the base. "Damnit...They must be looking for Luke..."

Ui's eyes widened. "You can't mean?"

Mio growled as she reminded herself AGAIN to keep her mouth shut in future!

"Whatever, you! You!" She pointed to two other Rebels who weren't doing anything. "Come with me, we're gonna help this one find her older sister - That way we'll have le-" A thought came to Mio's head. "Say...If you really are defecting. Do you want to be under the Alliance?"

She smirked. "It'll be tough going"

Ui nodded rapidly. "I'd rather that then go back to the Empire!"

"Someone's on our side, at last, are they?"

"General Yamanaka!" Mio turned and saluted. "I was-"

Sawako looked at Ui, then to the two other rebels that Mio had scouted. "If you're going out in that ice and snow, then you'll need permission from a General won't you?" She sighed. "Why is it always me?" She rubbed her forehead. "Make it quick if you're going out there. Commander Skywalker hasn't reported back in yet"

Mio's eyes widened. "No..."

Ui could feel, somehow, that her older sister was in trouble. "Please! I've got to save my older sister! Please!"

Sawako looked at Mio. "Take her and go, hurry! When you get back we can discuss everything, now move it!"

Mio nodded and rustled Ui to her feet. "Come on! Let's go! Head in the direction you need. We'll follow"

Ui nodded.

* * *

 _ **Mouse and Cat**_

* * *

Azusa cowered as Yui tried to get her to calm down. "We're going to have to leave the ship. With that Bounty Hunter there, we've got to leave and fast okay?" She leaned to Azusa. "Shhhh, there's a lot to do and not enough time to do it in. Please?"

Azusa looked up and saw Yui holding her hand out to her. She genuinely meant what she was saying, that much was clear. She grabbed ahold of Yui's hand and looked to the other one which still had the lightsaber in it - Which was still ignited. "One favor if we leave?"

Yui tilted her head to the left. "What's that?"

"Change the colour of your saber?"

Yui smiled at her. "You got it. Now, we need to get out of here. See that beacon?" Yui pointed to a beacon as they left the ship.

Azusa looked to it and nodded.

"Run to that. My younger sister is coming. I want you to tell her that I'm out here"

Azusa looked to Yui as though she was nuts. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? You can't fight that Hunter on your own!"

Yui growled. "This is NO time to argue Azusa! Now get moving!"

Azusa nodded slowly and limped towards the beacon, it was over 300 kilometers away...Thank word she had her goggles with her!

* * *

 _ **Hoth**_

* * *

Hoth's bitter snow landscape made it hard for Ui and Mio (along with the two Rebels) to make it to the beacon, they saw the 'Mouse and Cat' ship and Ui almost knelt into the snow. She didn't, thanks to Mio grabbing her by her collar.

"Stand up! If your sister is out here, she won't want you to be mopping around like this. Have some spine!"

Ui nodded. "Understood!" She pulled the cloth over her face - She had to find Yui...No...It was her primary reason for living right now.

Amongst the bitter harsh winter, the Rebels (including Ui) saw Azusa cowering near the beacon.

Azusa looked up and saw the Rebels next to the beacon. "Tell me where's my sister!?" Ui shouted as Azusa slowly pointed to a random direction in the snow.

Mio's eyes widened. "Shit...GET DOWN!" She yelled.

As the group dived to the floor they saw several bolts of blaster fire and a red blade shining like a hot knife through the snow.

"Yu...Yui?"Ui whispered. "It can't be..."

* * *

 _ **Imperial Star Destroyer - Ravenger**_

* * *

"We've been given orders Captain Manabe"

Nodoka looked over the papers that an officer below her gave her. "Very good cadet. Send Lord Vader our acceptance. Plot a course through the system's specified and send out the probe droids. Make sure they get there"

"Yes ma'am!"

Nodoka walked/limped over to her station and sat down. She was still recovering from what the Emperor had done to her. All at the cost of making sure Ui got out alive.

"You okay Nodoka?"

Nodoka glanced at Jun. "I'm okay...Just trying to deal with pain. I'll be okay Jun. How's the report coming along?"

"It can wait" Jun placed a hand on Nodoka's, making the bespeckled girl look at her again. "I'm sure even the leaders will allow some rest for you. You got fried by the Emperor...Didn't you?"

Nodoka felt her greatest secret be blown open as her eyes widened with tears. "How..." She closed them, trying to get rid of the tears.

"Shhhh" Jun whispered as she pulled Nodoka into her arms. "Things are happening too rapidly. I hear they have found where the Rebels have been hiding-"

Nodoka's eyes snapped open and started to quiver. "No..."

Jun rubbed her back. "It's getting worse by the day...They're gearing up for a planet-wide invasion"

"I just hope my friends get out alive..."

"Me too Nodoka...Me too"

* * *

 _ **Hoth**_

* * *

Mio and the Rebel soldiers pointed their guns at the Red beam of energy as it fought with what looked to be a figure in armor.

"Change targets, PLEASE! Change them! My sister needs help! Not that bounty hunter!"

Mio sighed. "Alright guys, target the Bounty Hunter and fire. Don't stop until he is stunned"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Within seconds, Ritsu found herself juddered to a halt, Yui stood over her with her lightsaber glowing and her eyes blood red.

"You will pay for hurting Azusa..."

"YUI! WAIT!"

Yui felt her concentration slip as she put her lightsaber away after disengaging it. "Huh? U...Ui?" She whispered as she fell to her knees. "Ugh..."

Mio looked to the Bounty Hunter, "Get that one captured and without her weapons" She looked to Yui next. "Damnit..."

"Let's get them back to Base! HURRY!" Mio yelled as the Rebels nodded with a quick, "YES MA'AM!"

Azusa and Ui raced to Yui's side while Mio and the other Rebels got to Ritsu's.

"You're her younger sister?"

Ui nodded. "And you're her love interest?"

Azusa went bright red. "N-No!"

Ui giggled. "It's okay, I don't mind. I'm a former Imperial Officer"

"I can see that. Special operations?"

Ui nodded solemnly. "Yes...Something like that"

Azusa nodded at Ui as the pair picked up Yui. "My sister's a Sith?" Ui asked worriedly.

"No, she's a Jedi"

"Then what's with the Red Lightsaber?"

"She chose a different colour than the Green I remember"

"So, she's a Knight?"

"Yeah. Don't tell the other Rebels though"

"I won't"

To Ui and Azusa there were only two other people, aside from Luke Skywalker, who wanted to hunt down and **KILL any **Jedi left in the Galaxy: Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Until Luke could defeat them...They would have to keep Yui's life a secret.

"That reminds me...Your name is Azusa yes?"

Azusa looked at her. "Your point?" As they carried Yui back to the base.

"Weren't you a Jedi once?"

Azusa looked down. "Once"

"What happened?"

Azusa stopped for a minute to readjust her shoulders. "Master got cut down by that...That Evil monstrosity...Lord Vader I think they call him?"

Ui shivered. "Bad name..."

"I know"

"Will you ever consider being a Jedi again?"

Azusa thought about this for a second. "Maybe...If Yui wanted me too, I suppose I could. But it would be too hard to protect myself from Darth Vader let alone the Emperor"

Ui half smiled. "That's where the Rebels have a trump card"

"Oh?"

"Commander Luke Skywalker. Apparently, he's a Jedi in training according to the last time I saw Vader's report on him"

"I just hope you're right about that"

"We'd better get a plan of action to escape this planet though-"

"Why? This seems the perfect planet to hide from anyon-"

Ui leaned towards Asuza as she put Yui on her back, taking her from Azusa so they didn't have to move so slowly. "The Empire know the Rebel Alliance is here. It's a matter of days before they strike"

Mio, who had caught up with them, looked between the pair. "Then-"

Ui and Azusa jumped, but not so much as to drop Yui though (thankfully). "Please...Please don't do that"

"Sorry, I guess with that in mind, I'll have to let General Raikkonen know"

"Let's just hope we're not too late."

"Yeah..."

Yui started to stir but fell to an even deeper sleep when Azusa stroked her hair, the group coming back into Echo Base.

"She likes you"

"Shut up"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On or Star Wars. I find this rather fun to write! (In a creative way of course ;))

* * *

 _ **[Imperial Fleet - Deep Space]**_

* * *

"That's it! The Rebels are there"

Admiral Ozzel gulped in front of Lord Vader. "My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers it could be-"

"THAT is the system-"

Admiral Ozzel gulped again, this time he was scared.

"And I am sure Skywalker is with them...General Veers! Prepare your men"

* * *

 _ **[Hoth - Echo Base]**_

* * *

Mio groaned as she looked to the sheet in front of her. "Great...I'm one of the first on frontline duty..."

"I thought you liked being on the front lines?"

Mio looked to Gallantra. "Not quite all the time. Anyway, you're gonna be in the transport I'll be covering. I just hope we can get you all out before the REAL shooting starts"

Gallantra nodded. "Good point...Say, how's the Bounty Hunter we got in?"

Mio chuckled. "General Yamanaka is seeing to her. Something about old ties?"

Gallantra began to laugh. "That's rich! But at least we'll have some talent with us, eh?"

Mio nodded. "Ain't that the truth, anyway-" She put on her flight suit. "Get yourself to the transport. I'll be in the X-Wing next to you"

"Right you are"

* * *

 _ **[Echo Base - Transports]**_

* * *

Yui groaned as came around, holding onto her side as she did so. "Owww..."

She opened her eyes and saw Ui looking at her. "Sis?" She whispered.

Ui nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Onee-chan!" She grabbed her in a crushing hug.

"OWCH!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ui stroked her sister's hair. "I'm sorry! You okay?"

Yui slowly nodded. "Yeah...Just be gentle next time...I know you've missed me" She smiled at Ui and Ui smiled at her.

"I hate to ruin this lovely reunion an' all. But we've got trouble"

General Sawako looked to the two Hirasawa sisters. "The Empire is coming"

"You've got to be JOKING!"

Ui began to tremble. "It's my fault...I must have led them here...But how could I? I didn't want to, I wouldn't ever want to endanger my-"

"Calm down"

Sawako looked to Lieutenant Mugi and smiled. "Lieutenant Mugi, good to see you"

Princess Leia walked past the group and looked to Sawako. "General, get these people onto the transports. We can't be here when the fighting starts. I don't want unnecessary casualties. Alright?"

Sawako nodded. "As you wish Princess"

With that Princess Leia stormed off to find the Command Center and organize the defense.

Ui's eyes widened. "Was that..."

General Yamanaka nodded. "Now we need to get yourselves onto transports"

Yui nodded. "Right, wait...Where's-"

Ui looked to her. "What's wrong?"

Yui's eyes widened. "Azusa!" She jumped up and looked around rapidly just as the base began to resound with noise from far out from the entrance. "No...She's not here! Where did she...Ui! Where is she!?"

Ui blinked and looked around. "She was here moments ago! I'll...I'll try and help you look!"

Sawako shook her head. "No time, you two need to be on those transports NOW!"

Yui glared at Sawako, making her stop. "Shove it! I need to help my _girlfriend_!"

Ui blinked again and then smirked. "Girlfriend?"

Yui felt herself go bright red. "No...Not quite...Damnit..."

Ui's giggle was cut off as a huge explosion could be heard when another transport took off. Covered by two X-Wing's.

"If we don't get out of here, soon, the Empire will KILL everyone...Including us!"

Yui nodded. "Good point...I just don't want to lose Azusa...After all this time"

Ui shook her head. "I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Say, sis, are you still...You know..." She leaned to her old sister's ear. "Force capable?"

Yui narrowed her eyes in seriousness. "We can't talk about that here"

Ui nodded. "I know. I just want to know for future reference"

Yui shook her head. "I can't get involved..."

"So that means-"

"Yes, now let's get moving. Before we become victims of this Galactic Civil War"

Ui took in a shaky breath as they headed for the transport - Rosiana. "About that..."

The fighting was getting more and more fierce on the outer perimeter...If only they knew just how fierce...

* * *

 _ **[Echo Base - Front Lines]**_

* * *

"All troops will debark for ground assault, prepare to target the main generator"

Came the order over the radio's.

Nodoka watched from her position in one of the All-Terran Armoured Transports (Or AT-AT for short) and her eyes were brimming with tears. There was no way that her friends would escape from this kind of assault. The Empire was serious as it was deadly...

The Rebel Alliance operated with stolen equipment and such...They were Rebels...So they should be just people with no real hope. Yet, here they were, fighting for existence and life itself.

Nodoka looked to the right and saw someone running underneath one of the AT-AT's with a Rebel Flight Suit on. 'Wait...That can't be...'

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a blue beam of energy come from something that the person was holding. 'SKYWALKER!?'

Nodoka watched as another AT-AT blew its head to pieces thanks to Luke Skywalker's explosive.

This was war...This was carnage...

No-one should have to live in this kind of environment.

No-one.

* * *

 _ **[Echo Base - Front Lines - X-Wing Location]**_

* * *

"I'm not sure we can just give you one of these..."

"Does it LOOK LIKE THIS IS THE TIME TO ARGUE!? Just let her take one!"

Azusa had made it to the X-Wing take off location. She was going to protect the transport which would inevitably have Yui and Ui on it...Wait...Where was that piece of paper that had the information on!?

Azusa swore under her breath but resolved as she climbed into the X-Wing with the required gear. "Screw it. So long as I get up there, I can help"

She looked up and she swore she saw a transport land in front of Echo Base - With a man in black armor walk inside it.

"Darth Vader...You piece of shite..."

* * *

 _ **[Transport Rosiana]**_

* * *

"Transport Rosiana, take off, get out of here before anything bad happens to you and your crew!"

"Roger!"

Yui looked around. "We can't go yet! Azunyan isn't here!"

Ui placed a hand on Yui's shoulder. "She'll be here. We just have to trust her"

"But-"

"Trust me if not her"

"Alright..." Yui sat down with her head in her hands. "I feel so helpless..."

Ui wrapped her arms around Yui as she sat down next to her. "I know, Yui, I know"

"X-Wing's Blue 3 and Blue 7, keep an eye on us"

"We will, launch when ready"

"Launching now"

* * *

 _ **[** **E**_ _ **cho Base - What's left off it]**_

* * *

Azusa took off with her new wingmate as they gave cover to both the Rosiana and the Minth.

"Keep an eye on the Minth, I can't let the Rosiana go"

Azusa looked to her wingmate. "This is horrible isn't it?"

Azusa nodded. "Who knew the Empire could be this ruthless?"

"Alright, you go up ahead and cover the Rosiana, I'll cover the Mi-AHHH!"

A massive explosion caught her wingmate off guard and he blew up into a thousand pieces as the Minth also blew to bits.

"NO!" Azusa screamed. She couldn't leave Yui but...The Empire just...Just killed over a hundred people and they didn't care...Ruthless was the right word.

Azusa covered the Rosiana the best she could, the two ships going to meet with the Rebel fleet. It was hard...

Azusa felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered (or at least THOUGHT she remembered) that the Minth had Yui + Ui onboard.

"No..."

Feeling tingly all over, Azusa practiced meditation when her droid took over. After the two ships went into lightspeed away from Hoth that is.

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile - Transport XII66]**_

* * *

Ritsu sighed as she took in the sight of what had happened to the injured and silently thanked her friend, Sawako Yamanaka, for allowing/forcing her to help.

Ritsu walked to another injured person, this time it was a girl, little over the age of 8 and kneeled down to her. "What were you doing in Echo Base? You seem a bit too young?"

The girl looked up to Ritsu as best she could. She had a bandage on her head. This made Ritsu cringe. "The Empire destroyed my planet when I was 6, my parents at 7 and I am here with the best people...I could have. I call them family now"

Ritsu smiled even though she was killed inside. The Empire had done this. They would pay...Dearly for this and the countless others that they had effected.

"Miss, were you affected by them?"

Ritsu nodded. "I never knew my family. I just always made money on the side - What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Roseline. Roseline Myn. And yours?"

Ritsu smiled. "Ritsu. Ritsu Tainaka"

* * *

 ** _[Transport - Rosiana]_**

* * *

After holding Yui for so long, the pair had fallen asleep.

Yui had placed a Force spell over her lightsaber which prevented anyone from seeing it. It was very useful.

She didn't want to be known as another Jedi for the Alliance. They had too many problems already.

Stress had taken Yui again as she fell asleep.

Today, had been a VERY stressful day.

And it was only going to get worse...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On or Star Wars.

Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

 _ **The Rebel Fleet - Transport XII66**_

* * *

Ritsu had been talking to Roseline for quite a few days now. Every time she would wake up she would wake up before the 8-year-old and look over her...She felt protective over Roseline and would do most things to help her.

Even sharing her food rations with the young girl.

Anything to try and get the memories of working for the Empire out of her head.

General Yamanaka walked to the back of the transport to where Ritsu was sitting. Ritsu is currently watching over Roseline.

"I see you've found someone to protect"

Ritsu jumped and looked to her. "DON'T do that!" She hissed. Then looked back when the General sat down next to her. "So, what brings you here General? I thought you were co-ordinating with the rest of the fleet?"

Sawako nodded. "Yes, I was. I have to make sure the passengers are okay too don't I?"

Ritsu nodded also. "I suppose so"

"What brings you here anyway? I thought you were going to use your ship back on Hoth to get out?"

"Imperial bastards blew it up"

Sawako cringed. "That was a gift from your late father right?"

Ritsu looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you?" She trailed off as Sawako held up a holo recording and passed it to her.

"Your father used to help us financially. Nothing special, of course, and always with little and often. He didn't like the Empire...Never did"

Ritsu sighed. "I wish I knew him..."

"Maybe, if you look into that recording. You'll find out more about him"

Ritsu nodded. "I'll do that..." She noticed the 8-year-old start to stir. "...Later" She half smiled as she put the recording away and went back to monitoring Roseline.

"You want to be the custodian?"

Ritsu sighed. "If no-one else will...Then sure"

"I heard there's an X-Wing pilot who wants to talk to you"

"Me?" Ritsu blinked. "What would..."

"I'm not sure. Something about your reputation and a near fatal confrontation with her friend?"

Ritsu sucked her teeth. She knew PRECISELY who the General meant now. It was that Yui...One of the bounties which would have made her life EXTRODINARY. In short, the money from the bounties would have made her so rich that she would have ridden out the GCW (Galactic Civil War) in peace and luxury for the rest of her life.

"Ritsu. You're apart of us now. You're being looked after by our droids, medically, and you need us to help you survive. If you went back to the Empire they'd just execute you. Let go of the past. We can help"

Ritsu took in a deep breath. "It ain't gonna be that easy...See...I know something you guys probably don't-"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see thing is-" Ritsu stopped talking as Roseline opened her eyes slowly. "How did you sleep?" She whispered to her.

Roseline blinked as she awoke. "Not great..." She yawned. "I feel kinda wobbly"

"Here." Ritsu offered her a hand up, which Roseline accepted in a second. "Must be the motion sickness from the transport...How long till we hit a planet General?"

Sawako sighed. "About another half a day at least...Probably..." She looked to the digital time scanners. "I'd say another 6 hours at the very least. We don't move very fast"

Roseline looked to Ritsu. "That's a long time..."

Ritsu smiled. "I'll tell you a story then"

"STORY!"

Ritsu winced. "Not so loud"

"Sowwy"

"Okay, have you ever heard of a certain type of people called..." She looked around and then looked to Roseline. "Jedi?"

Sawako's mouth flew open - RITSU knew about the JEDI!? Well, maybe she did because of being a former Bounty Hunter but...HOW!?

* * *

 _ **[Transport - Rosiana]**_

* * *

Ui started to stir and saw Yui's arms around her when she awoke. She slightly widened her eyes but then softened them as she felt the familiar warmth of them. "Onee-chan..." She whispered as she readjusted herself - Untangling herself and leaving her older sister to sleep.

Ui went to the front and looked around as she did so. So many people had been injured and some were dead...It wasn't a nice sight. The Empire had done all of this and more...Even to the point where the only hope they had was in Luke Skywalker and his friends...

'They've got Luke, sure, and he's probably going to train one day...But...' Ui looked back to where her sister was sleeping. 'They have Onee-chan as well...If only Yui would show them. I'm sure they could use the backup'

"This is Transport Rosiana, identify yourself X-Wing pilot!"

Ui looked up and spotted Azusa flying the X-Wing near the transport. "Azusa..." She whispered and raced to the front deck. "Ex...Excuse me!"

"Who are you?"

Ui gulped. "I'm a former imperial officer, I..I defected before the battle of Hoth. That's my sister's friend up there! Don't hurt her!"

"We won't...It takes a lot to have an X-Wing. Talk to her. She's been flying frantically for the past ten minutes"

Ui nodded and walked to where the transponder was, picking it up. "Ummm...I hope this is working...Azusa? Azusa, can you hear me?"

Ui then closed her eyes, trying to delve into a different part of her mind that she THOUGHT she didn't have. "Azusa..."

At the same time she used her thoughts, by doing this she sent a message through the Force. 'Azusa?'

* * *

 _ **Blue 6 (Blue Squadron) - Azusa's X-Wing**_

* * *

'Azusa?'

Azusa blinked awake and yawned. "Y-Yeah?" She looked to where her X-Wing was - Almost on top of the Rosiana. "GAH!" She moved it quickly.

"Azusa..."

Azusa blinked again. "U...UI!?"

"HEAD'S UP REBELS! IMPERIALS ON THE FORWARD SCANNERS!"

Azusa ground her teeth together. "Fuck... Get yourselves behind the frigate!"

Piloting the X-Wing wasn't the hard part - It was staying in some kind of attack formation with the rest of the Squadron she was now apart off.

"Roger that!"

The Transports all started to get near, or around, the frigate as the other fighter wings moved in for support.

* * *

 _ **Overall View**_

* * *

1 Star Destroyer flanked by two Corvette's came out of Hyperspace with a huge group of Tie-Fighters straight towards the Rebel Fleet.

Azusa silently cursed her luck. First, she managed to find out that Ui and Yui were ALIVE and well...The next, she was defending the fleet from utter annihilation from the Imperials...AGAIN.

After a huge 20 minute fight, Azusa sweated badly as she moved her X-Wing up and over the Star Destroyer's broadside cannon's. Taking the attention away from the fleet.

"Moving into Lightspeed in a 4 minutes, hang on Blue Squadron!"

Azusa took in a deep breath.

'I can't do this...I can't do-' Azusa sighed as she started to let go of her controls. 'I'm sorry...'

Within seconds another voice came into her head, 'Yes, you can, Azusa. I believe in you. Don't give in yet. Remember what happened at Hoth...and before then'

Azusa's eyes widened slightly. 'Yui!'

Mio's X-Wing came alongside and blasted a Tie-Fighter into pieces. "Hey! Your name's Azusa right? Let's get going!"

Azusa nodded, concentration now on her face. "Ready when you guys are!"

"Get alongside us!"

The Rebel Fleet had slowed down as the Blue Squadron flew all around them. Then within a matter of moments...

They were gone.

* * *

 _ **The Ravenger - (ISD)**_

* * *

Jun gulped. "Was that..."

Nodoka kept her eyes on where the fleet had been. "I...I..."

Jun took in a deep breath and sighed out, "I'll apologize to Vader...It's my fault..."

Nodoka shook her head, much to the surprise of Jun. "We aren't going anywhere. We'll stay here...Trooper"

A storm trooper walked up. "Yes?"

"Break engine 4 and scramble the records of the hyperspace trace"

"Yes Ma'am"

Jun's eyes widened but then she smiled softly at her. "Nodoka..."

Nodoka was going to make it look like an accident that they couldn't get to it in time to chase the Rebel Fleet.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Deep Space - Transport Rosiana**_

* * *

Yui woke up and looked around to see Ui place a coffee in front of her. "Thank you Ui"

Ui smiled. "It's nice to be with you Onee-chan. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be"

Yui smiled back at her. "Me neither"

* * *

 _ **Death Star II**_

* * *

The Imperial Senior officers were talking amongst themselves regarding the latest Battle of Hoth and results afterwards.

"I heard the Millenium Falcon is headed for Cloud City"

"I heard a few other things as well, where'd you hear that?"

"From a few sources...Like..."

"Like what?"

Darth Vader's breathing had them all stop as he looked at them. "You will all report to the Emperor's chambers. There is a meeting to be held"

"Ye...Yes Lord Vader. Right away"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Deep Space - Transport XII66**_

* * *

Ritsu sighed as she had Roseline's head in her lap, stroking her hair. "You know..."

Ritsu looked to her. "Hmm?"

"I dunno if I can live in this War...I wish it didn't exist really"

Ritsu smiled slightly. "I...I suppose it is hard on everyone. Especially when you've never had much to begin with"

Roseline nodded. "I-" She yawned to Ritsu's amusement. "Ugh...I feel tired"

Ritsu giggled slightly. "Then go to sleep then. Always go with what your body is telling you - It's for the best"

Roseline nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in moments.

Ritsu looked to General Yamanaka as she walked in, sitting down next to Ritsu. "It's something else. Watching you watch over her"

Ritsu smiled much to Sawako's shock. "Yeah, well...Someone's gotta"

"You remember Mio?"

"Barely, why?"

"She's an X-Wing pilot. If we ever hit planet-side, I'll get her to see you if you want?"

Ritsu nodded after thinking for a moment. "Sure."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned K-On OR Star Wars that I would have made a fan-thing about it by now? :P Anyway, I don't own K-On or Star Wars nor do I claim to. This is just my idea, nothing more and nothing less ;)

* * *

Enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

 _ **Deep Space (Not far away from Corellia) - TransportRosiana**_

* * *

It had been several months since the Battle of Hoth. The whole transport was rather quiet with next to no-one awake...Aside from Ui and Yui of course.

Ui was looking around when Yui waved her hand at her.

"Uiiiii" She whispered like a parent to a child. "Ui, mind if I ask you something?"

Ui shook her head. "No, not at all Onee-chan, what's on your mind?"

Yui shifted in her seat before leaning forward, taking a sip of her coffee. "I think you used the Force to communicate with Azusa earlier..."

Ui stiffened. "I...I don't know what you're talking about Yui, stop dreaming up things! I can't use the Force, I would never DREAM of doing-"

"Ui"

Ui looked away. "An-Anyway, don't you have more pressing matters to attend to? Like how we can help the Alliance?"

"We?"

Ui nodded, turning her gaze back to her older sister. "Yeah. I did offer to help them after all"

Yui leaned back and almost facepalmed. "You didn't..."

"Yeah, I did. It's the least I can do for working for the Empire for so long-"

The whole room went quiet as nearly everyone's stares went to Ui and Yui.

Yui looked to everyone. "Don't panic everyone. I'm sure Ui isn't working for them anymore, are you?" She looked back at Ui who shook her head.

"I'd rather die then work for that scumbag Darth Vader...I mean-"

Yui shivered. "Please...Please don't say that name again...Ever"

"Onee-chan?"

Yui looked at Ui with a stone cold glare which had Ui shut up in seconds.

"Ui, we can talk about all this another time" She stood up and finished her coffee, returning the cup to the makeshift bar and walking to the nearest console. "Pilot, can you tell me when we're due to hit planetside? My feet are aching like CRAZY"

A few seconds later her response came back. "Sure thing, Yui, we're gonna be planetside by tomorrow morning. According to the Admiral that is"

Yui blinked in slight shock. "How did you-"

"It's me Yui. Azusa"

Yui's eyes widened in joy. "AZUSA!" She yelled. "So great to hear from you! I thought you were dead back at-"

"Not now Yui, alright? I need to make sure the Empire doesn't engage us out here. Just listen to whatever General Yamanaka tells you and everything'll be alright okay?"

Yui nodded rapidly. "Sure thing Azusa, hey, thanks for being there for me when it counts"

"I...I didn't do anything...Was that Ui I heard earlier?"

"Yeah, you did and yes, you did" Yui giggled. "Stop getting me to repeat myself!" Yui smiled. "I gotta admit it, I love you Azusa"

Azusa's voice came over stuttering. "I...You're imp-impossible Y-Y-Yui! I-"

"You?"

"I love you damnit..."

"Damnit?"

"I love you Yui! You always make me say the hardest of things"

Yui hummed and smiled warmly as she switched the console off. Heading back to Ui.

"Nice conversation sis?"

Yui nodded and sat down. "Alright, now that everyone's up, we'll have to be quiet. Want me to get some food for you?"

Ui nodded with a sheepish smile followed by a growling stomach and a blush. "If you would"

"Of course I will"

* * *

 _ **Deep Space (Also near Corellia) - Transport XII66**_

* * *

Ritsu had been playing with Roseline for awhile after she woke up. Playing a harmless game of tag around the transport.

General Yamanaka didn't really like it...But if it kept their spirits up - She was all for it. The General walked to the cockpit and looked to the pilot when she looked at her.

"General! Incoming transmission from the Nebulon 'B Frigate! It says that they've got Luke Skywalker on-board!"

General Yamanaka smiled. "That's good news. When are we hitting planetside?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Signal all the fighter squadrons. Get them to cover the transports and the Frigate first. Co-Ordinate with the other Generals as well. We want this to be the LAST time we take a fuel break"

"General?"

Sawako smiled. "Let's just say...The Empire is going to get what's coming to them"

Sawako Yamanaka had been told by Mon Montha as had the other General's that the Alliance was going to attempt a daring move against the Empire soon. A very vicious and perhaps deadly move that, if used incorrectly, could mean the life/death of the Rebel Alliance.

* * *

 _ **ISD Ravenger**_

* * *

Nodoka cleaned her glasses for what seemed like the tenth time that day as she nursed a headache. "I'm telling you, Major, our Destroyer was taken offline by Y-Wings that came from no-where! How am I supposed to **KNOW** where they are!?"

One of the Major Imperials was on the screen to her. "Fine, but you are to report to the furthest point of Endor. The Emperor is organizing something special"

Nodoka shivered in fear which the Major misread as excitement. "Don't you worry General Nodoka. I'll be sure Lord Vader remembers us"

'More like tortures us...' Nodoka gave a fake smile which the Major bought quickly and cut the transmission as a Black armored figure appeared behind him.

"That's him out of the picture then Nodo's"

Nodoka looked at Jun. "Nodoka is my name Jun! That, and playing this game, is not fun, especially when you keep mocking my name"

Nodoka smirked at Jun as she tried to figure out this wordplay she did on her.

"Messin' with your head is fun Jun...You never really get it"

"OI!"

* * *

 _ **Transport Rosiana - Corellia - Following Morning**_

* * *

As the transport landed planetside everyone took a moment to disembark and stretch their legs.

"Ugh...That was ONE long ass flight!"

Yui looked around as Ui stretched. "Where is she..."

Before Ui could ask who, Yui was glomped from behind by one very hyper Azusa.

"YUI! YUI! I can't believe I got to see you again! YUI!"

Yui laughed as did Ui. Azusa looked at Ui. "I'm sorry - You must be the younger sister. Pleasure" She shook Ui's hand.

Ui nodded at her. "Pleasure. I used to be an Imperial Officer, my name's Ui"

Azusa eyed her suspiciously. "Azusa..."

Yui looked between them, feeling the tension. "Ui's given up that life with the Empire, Azusa. She doesn't want to be with them anymore. Say...Ui..."

Ui tilted her head to the left. "Yeah?"

"Did you ever get a chance to see Nodoka? The one we used to play with in school?"

Ui nodded slowly. "Ye-yeah I did...The last I heard, the Emperor wanted to see her"

Yui shivered. "That can't be good, that would almost mean that-"

"She'd be dead if the Emperor wanted to see her"

Yui shot her eyes to General Yamanaka who stood next to a familiar looking...

Yui put Azusa down slowly onto her feet. "Step back Azusa..."

Azusa gulped. "No, Yui, NO!"

Ui looked at her. "What...Wait..."

Yui reached into her robes while the person standing next to the General had her blaster in her hands.

"One more step, and I blow your hand off"

The General could see there was going to be a problem here - Right from the let go as Mio stood not far from Ritsu's side. Roseline also stood (wobbly due to having just woken up) by Ritsu.

Yui growled as her eyes narrowed. "One bolt and I'll cut you into pieces...You parasite"

Yui's hands clenched and released time and again. Her veins came up within a matter of moments. She was angry...VERY angry.

Ui was the first to try and stop her older sister. "Onee-chan, not here. We're not enemies here. We can all agree on something right?" She placed a hand on Yui's but withdrew in seconds upon feeling the heat yet cold in them.

"As if that so-called Force user can UNDERSTAND peace" Ritsu scoffed. "You're as bad as the leader of the Empire!"

Yui felt something inside of her snap as her eyes started to change colour. "Ugh..." She fell to the ground onto her hands and knees. "The...Dark..." She hit the floor as Ritsu began to cackle.

"Seriously!? After this half-assed person who couldn't even protect the one she loved tried to KILL me on Hoth tried tries to protect everyone? AHahahahahahaha!"

Mio bit her lower lip and then walked towards Ritsu from behind. "Enough"

Ritsu looked to Mio. "And you are?"

Mio took in a deep breath. "Lieutenant-Commander Mio Akiyama. Blue Squadron, Blue 5" She pointed her blaster at Ritsu's. "Come on, put it away"

Ui, Azusa and the whole of the Rebels who were around the area where Yui was currently on the floor started to feel...Cold.

Even though they had arrived on a very warm planet - They still felt cold. Something wasn't right.

It was just going to get worse...

* * *

 _ **Death Star II - Emperor Palpatine's Chambers**_

* * *

"I sense something on the planet of Corellia, Lord Vader, go there and bring back whatever you find"

"As you wish, My Master"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On Or Star Wars. Just my idea, that's all.

I do hope you enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

 _ **Corellia - Bacta Tank (Medical Pod)**_

* * *

Yui thrashed around in the pod several times. She was having problems with the Bacta and couldn't bring her body to calm. Something was happening to her and she couldn't control it. It was infuriating.

'I can't see!' She thought to herself. 'I must be in a Bacta Tank...But I...I was in front of that bounty hunter...What if she took my friends away!?'

Azusa sat across from the Bacta tank as she saw Yui thrashing around. "Yui..." She whispered as she got up and walked over to it. She placed her hand on the glass even though it was cold as ice.

Azusa could almost feel the emotions coursing through Yui. She didn't know how, nor could she understand why...But she could sense them...All of them.

'Yui...Please...Calm down. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have to at least try...If not for anyone's sake...Maybe mine?'

Yui slowly started to stop thrashing around so the Bacta could take effect. Whatever Azusa had done, she had done with the best of intentions.

'I love you Yui...As I am sure you know by now. Please...Don't give up. Wait...Was that the Dark Side you nearly...'

A feeling of dread fell over Azusa. 'Stay there, keep recovering, I'll be right back!'

Azusa raced out of the medical area straight to where the Generals were talking.

"The next plan should be-"

"WE SHOULD GET OUT OFF HERE!"

General Yamanaka looked to her. "Lieutenant Nakano, what's the matter? There-"

"Look, this is going to be hard to explain. It's hard for me to think of as well, but trust me when I say, we've got a HUGE amount of problems on the way! We have to leave! There's no other-"

"Azusa, calm down, what's this all about? My sister can't be-"

Azusa looked to Ritsu who was looking at her.

"What's wrong with that force user now?"

"She has a name, bounty hunter, and her name is Yui"

Before Ritsu could say anything Roseline was there. "And the bounty hunter has a name too! She's Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka. Now can we be friends? THIS IS ANNOYING!"

Azusa looked to Ritsu and they both sighed. "Suppose so"

"Now, Azusa, hurry. Tell them what you know!"

Azusa nodded atUi, then looked to the Generals. "Let's just say that Luke isn't the only Jedi you guys have-"

* * *

 _ **ISD Ravenger**_

* * *

"Nodoka! NODOKA!"

Nodoka looked at her cadets. "What now!?"

"Transmission from Lord Vader..."

Nodoka gulped. "Put it through to my screen"

"Yes Ma'am"

A few seconds later Darth Vader appeared on her screen.

"I don't do this as a rule. You are to report to my fleet. You are going to Corellia to seek out a different force user"

Nodoka shivered. "Lord Vader. I wanted to apolo-"

"Major Nodoka, don't make me repeat myself. Your Star Destroyer is to be destroyed and the crew terminated. Is that clear?"

Nodoka looked down. "I understand...Lord Vader...I won't disappoint you again"

"Good. Make sure you are here as soon as the detonation is initiated"

Nodoka nodded and stood up, the transmission cutting out.

Jun raced up to Nodoka. "I heard from the others, are you-wait...Nodoka...Are you okay?"

Nodoka was crying. She had never been told to TERMINATE her crew before...But now she had no choice. She looked at Jun. "Get yourself off of this ship and tell the crew to leave it behind. Lord Vader just told me to get rid of the Destroyer..."

"And?"

"With the crew on it"

Jun couldn't believe her ears as her eyes widened. "No way..."

Nodoka sat in her chair and opened the console for detonation. "I suggest we get this done"

"Alright...I'll get the crew to disappear, you won't see us again" Jun stood up and got very close to Nodoka, kissing the imperial officer on her cheek. "I'll remember you if no-one else does"

Nodoka smiled weakly. "Thanks..." She blushed.

* * *

 _ **Corellia**_

* * *

Azusa felt herself give a sigh of relief. "That's the main part of it. If Yui's feelings are the truth...Then, we have to assume The Empire is on its way"

All of the Alliance commanders instantly worked with the transports and started to think of a plan - To move the fleet to Sullest, where they could begin the final phase of the plan - To destroy the Second Death Star.

Azusa looked to General Yamanaka. "What about Yui? She's still in there!"

"Take the X-Wing and a small corvette. We'll need as many people as we can get, including your sister. I'm sure Commander Skywalker will want a word with her at some point"

Azusa nodded. "Alright"

* * *

 _ **SSD Executor**_

* * *

Darth Vader stood watching the Imperial Fleet mobilize its way to Endor while his ship made its way towards Corellia.

When it got there, the Imperials found no-sign of the Rebel Alliance, apart from a few disused ships...Which were promptly blown to pieces by Darth Vader's fleet. Which was massive in its own right.

"Make sure there are no issues with our flight path - Take us back to the main fleet"

"Y-Yes Lord Vader...As you wish"

* * *

 _ **Sullest**_

* * *

By the time the Rebel Fleet got to Sullest, the entire fleet was worn out, but they knew what they had to do next - The Battle of Endor...The Destruction of the Second Death Star was their collective goal and if they could do that...They would be home free and on the way to restoring the Galactic Republic.

* * *

 _ **Corvette Green 7 - Yui's medical ship (Covered by Blue 6 - Azusa's X-Wing callsign)**_

* * *

Azusa watched her screen as Yui's medical pod kept flashing red and then back to green. "Yui..." She teared up, wiped her eyes, then teared up again and again. "I can't...YUI!" She screamed as wave upon wave of emotion hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Beep, Beep, Beeeeep?" (Are you okay Master?)

Azusa looked behind her at her R5 unit. "It's okay Nine F. I'm just stressed out...I have a partner and I don't wanna lose her"

"Beep, beep, beeeepepepepe" (Try fighting for her)

Azusa widened her eyes. "Fight for her?"

"beep" (Yeah)

Azusa sighed. "I'll...I'll try"

'You don't try to do things do you Azusa?' She reminded herself. 'You **do** them, or you **don't**. You don't **TRY** them as such...' She sighed again. "Headache..."

* * *

 _ **Transport XII66**_

* * *

"I'm glad we got that sorted out"

Ritsu nodded. "Me too...Wait, what?" She looked to Sawako as the General sat with her. "What? I need a seat too ya know"

Ritsu sighed. "That you do...Ol-OWCH! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

Mio, who had been taking a break from flying her X-Wing (Hey, even the Pilots need a break sometimes), had thrown a cup at Ritsu's head - Colliding with it.

"Pick that up..."

Ritsu grumbled. "You pick it up..."

And so an argument onboard Transport XII66 was to be had... _again._

* * *

 _ **Corvette Green 7**_

* * *

Yui slowly awoke and was lying on a bed (rather than in a pod). "Ugh...I am NOT sleeping in that AGAIN!"

Azusa's voice came over the speakers. "Then, don't get into a fight AGAIN!" A giggle followed.

Yui blushed but then kept it down. "Ugh...My head is SPINNING"

"Go to bed then"

"Don't tell me what to do Azunyan!"

"OI!"

"What?"

"Na...Not here"

"In bed then?" Yui smirked even though she was red in the face.

"Y-YUI!"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor do I own K-On!

* * *

 _ **Transport - Rosiana**_

* * *

'Yui Hirasawa...Yui Hirasawa...Yui...'

Yui grumbled as she drifted back and forth between the sleep world, the spiritual world with the Force, and the real world. "Ugh..." She muttered - Trying to stay AWAKE was hard...Especially hard now that she was declared a Force User for the Rebel Alliance. A 'fallback' should Luke ever perish.

Unlikely, but it could happen. Emphasis on the word: COULD.

Yui eventually got up after trying to convince her body to rest, which it refused to do for some strange reason.

Yui sighed. "Great...I'm awake and I can't get to sleep..." She looked around.

Everyone else on the transport was asleep - Or trying to. The calmness of the engines was almost pure bliss to some, VERY annoying to others.

Yui reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Azusa?"

A few seconds later the voice of her beloved came through. "Yeah?"

Yui looked out of the window-like shape in the transport. Straight at Azusa's X-Wing. "I've been thinking...Should we, really, be helping the Alliance?"

Azusa's head turned towards the transport as she turned the engines off on her X-Wing. She waved towards Yui. "Yes, we should. It may be hard, but its better than being used by them idiots at the Empire...Bloody scum"

Yui giggled, earning Azusa's questionable look. "What did I say to make you laugh that much?"

Yui smiled. "You called the Empire, scum. I don't think I've heard you use that kind of language...In a LONG time if ever"

Azusa sighed. "You certainly know when to push buttons...Anyway, I hear we're gonna be meeting up onboard the Liberty. You coming?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I have to meet Luke after all. And organize the fall-back plan with him. There's that...And I think, wait, you're flying for the Rebellion aren't you?"

Azusa sighed again, "Well, yeah. Can't have them on their own...They might cause trouble for everyone"

Yui lowered her head. "Oh dear..."

Azusa blinked, looking over at her from her X-Wing. "What?"

Yui looked over to Azusa, "You might be involved in a major battle with them soon and...and...I-I don't want to lose you"

Azusa smiled at her. "You won't"

Yui blinked. "How can you be so sure?"

Azusa smirked as she thought of something good to say to her. "Because I won't let it happen. I love you too much you dummy"

Yui frowned. "I'm not a dummy..."

"DUMMY!" Azusa laughed.

Yui smiled after a few moments. Azusa and herself had been so put out lately that it was nice to finally be able to talk to each other and be at harmony. The next time they would meet planet-side, she would talk to her about moving to a planet and settling down.

The sheer thought had her red in the face.

Ui, who had been sleeping for quite some time, steadily woke up and looked around. "Onee-chan?"

Yui looked over and walked over to her sister. "Hey Ui, how did you sleep?"

Ui yawned. "Not bad...You?" She stretched.

Yui sighed. "About as good as I can really. What with everything going on"

Ui nodded as she got up and stretched her legs. "It's been awhile since I defected and found you...I'm just glad I have"

Yui smiled at her. "It's nice we're almost back together again. As an entire family...I think-" Yui trailed off as her thoughts went back to Azusa and the plans she had to ask her...Making her go pink again.

Ui smiled. "Are you thinking what I THINK you're thinking?"

Yui shook her head. "No..."

Ui faked a sad smile. "Awww, I was looking forward to having Azusa as part of the family"

Yui's bright pink face had Ui in laughter.

'Bingo!' Ui thought to herself.

"Al...Alright you got me" Yui lowered her head even though she was still glowing pink.

Ui smiled at her older sister. "It's alright Onee-chan. I just was curious is all"

Yui smiled albeit not as warmly. "Eheheh..." She put a hand behind her head. "So...When you were working for the Empire, did you ever come across...Was what her name...The girl with glasses-"

"Nodoka?"

Yui clicked her fingers. "YES! Nodoka! How is-" She saw Ui lower her head. "Oh...I'm sorry"

Ui shook her head. "No...I just wish I had been there for her. But not even I can take out the Emperor and Lord Vader at the same time. They're just too powerful"

Yui took in a deep breath and sighed. "True"

Yui took a big long look at the Medical Frigate and nodded to herself more than anything.

"I'm going to need to be on that ship in the future...Want to join me Ui?"

Ui nodded. "If it helps you Onee-chan, I'll do it"

Yui smiled. "Thank you"

Ui took her sister's hand in hers. "You're welcome"

* * *

A few months later the Rebel Fleet had amassed something of a colossal scale. Fighter Squadrons were organized and complex. Azusa even had ten fighters under her own detachment. Nearly everything was gearing up for a massive assault on what the Empire had built:

The Second Death Star.

Azusa readjusted her flight suit as she stood looking at her X-Wing in the Liberty's hanger bay. "It isn't going to be easy..." She whispered to herself. She shivered and took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "This is going to be hell...But if we can pull through...We'll be on better ground - With those...Bastards"

"Hey, you're Azusa right?"

Azusa glanced at Ritsu who had some kind of flight suit on. "That's right, you're Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded. "Looks like I've gotta follow you on this one. Don't let me down, kiddo, I've got things I need to protect as well"

Azusa nodded. "Don't worry. I won't"

* * *

Yui meditated in her room when there was a knock on the door.

Yui opened her eyes.

"Hmmm?" She yawned and looked around, "Yeah?"

Luke Skywalker walked in and closed the door behind him. "I could hear you meditating from out there"

Yui went to stand up but Luke waved at her that it was okay. "Don't worry - I understand you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah..." Yui nodded. "As you know, I'm a Force User. I'd like to learn what you know - Just in case"

Luke shook his head. "It would be better if we tried what we could. We'll never know for sure unless we try, right?"

Yui smiled. "Try not"

They both chuckled. "Do. Or do not, there is no try"

* * *

Around 4 days later the Alliance was ready at the hyperspace point.

Azusa gulped as she held her X-Wing steady. "This isn't going to be easy..."

'Remember Azusa, you have my support. Just remember, talk to me if you get scared'

Azusa nodded. "Okay Yui" She smiled and then focused. This was going to be a difficult time in her life...I mean, what would YOU do if you were at the same moment? Azusa carried on regardless.

"All craft, stand by to Hyperspace on my mark"

"Alright, Standby!"

Azusa glanced at the Millenium Falcon as everything about it came into her mind; how sleek the craft looked, how heavily modified it was, how it was so...Perfect in almost every way.

"Blue 6! You awake in there?"

Azusa smiled. "That I am Mio, are you nervous?"

"I am-"

"Alright, enough chatter. Here we go!"

And within a flash, they were in Hyperspace - Headed for Endor.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Fleet - Endor**_

* * *

Nodoka walked around the Main Star Destroyer (that followed the Super Star Destroyer) and nervously checked the list again and again. "I can't get this wrong...But my friends are with the Alliance..." She leaned against a wall and tried to slow her breathing down.

"The Rebels are coming out of Lightspeed!"

Nodoka froze. 'Shit...' She shook her head. "I've got to be ready for this...This is gonna be hell...I'm sorry Ui..." She whispered.

Nodoka walked to the front of the destroyer and nodded. "Alright, everyone prepare yourselves. Follow Admiral Piett's Super Star Destroyer as quietly as you can. Do NOT make a mistake, do I make myself clear!?"

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

 _ **The Battle of Endor**_

* * *

"All Wings Report In"

Azusa looked to her squadron leader and pressed the button to indicate her wingmen and her were all in. "Ready, sir!"

"Alright, I'll tell Gold Leader"

Azusa nodded and looked to the wingman near her. "This is going to be hell...Just be careful alright Blue 6?"

Azusa bit her lower lip. "This is going to be hell...You're right there Blue 4"

As the Rebel Fleet got closer to the Death Star...Something was wrong. It became apparent to Azusa that the Millenium Falcon (Gold Leader) was slowing down...

"Something's wrong..." Azusa whispered, feeling her throat tighten up.

"Break off the attack, the shield's still up!" Azusa's blood went cold the moment she heard Lando's voice over the intercom. The shield was...STILL UP!?

"I get no reading, you sure?"

"Pull up! ALL CRAFT PULL UP!"

Azusa was in a panic as she tried to move her X-Wing the way Admiral Ackbar's ship ordered her to.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

As she pulled her X-Wing around she almost froze in fear - So many Tie Fighter's! It was like a sea of black against all the stars...Scratch that...There were no stars.

As the battle began...Azusa moved her ship as fast and as quickly as she could. "DOWN!" She barked as three wingmen came alongside her, going down, as ordered.

Azusa had her head in deep sweat as she blasted the Tie Fighters. But for each 1 that she managed to shoot down, around 30 would take its place!

"There's too many of them!"

"Draw their attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers!"

"Copy Gold Leader!"

* * *

 _ **Battle of Endor - Part 2**_

* * *

Azusa glanced to the left as the Death Star II started to light up. "Oh fuck no..."

Before any of her squadron could say anything (who were still in the cruiser Liberty) they were all killed as the Death Star II's laser fired and sliced into the side of the Liberty - Blasting it to thousands of pieces.

Dodging another piece of debris from the now destroyed Liberty - Azusa screamed. "NO!"

Azusa hit her controls as her droid moved the X-Wing away from another Tie Fighter coming straight for her. "Nononono!"

This was hell...And the Battle was just getting into its next phase...

* * *

 _ **Medical Frigate - Main Rebel Fleet**_

* * *

Yui bounced up from her meditating position and looked out of the window at all the hell that the Rebel Fleet was in.

"My god..."

She saw the pieces of destroyed ship as the Second Death Star lit up and blew up another Rebel Ship.

"No...This isn't...Even possible..."

She could feel all the people dying on each ship that was destroyed and she couldn't shake it...

The feeling of the Dark Side.

Over on the Second Death Star she could sense Luke, Vader and the Emperor. The Emperor having the biggest effect on her mind...

'Betray them...'

Yui blinked. "Did..."

'Betray your friends...Lower the shields'

Yui shook as Ui entered the room. "You okay Sis?"

Yui looked to Ui as the younger Hirasawa raced to her sister and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright Onee-chan!? What's wrong?"

'You have no power. And your friends will not survive...There is no escape'

Yui closed her eyes and in her mind's eye she could see the Emperor - Tormenting her.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Evil maniacal laughter had her frozen in place while Ui kept trying to get through to her. "Yui! YUI!"

Ui glanced at the control panel near them and raced to it. "AZUSA! AZUSA!" She hollered into it.

A moment later the response came, "OWCH! Ui! I'm kinda busy here!"

Another explosion outside the ship had Ui in a panic.

"Onee-chan is screaming! I don't know what to do! I can't even-"

"Let me talk to her!"

Ui nodded and passed Yui the speaker. "Yui, Azusa wants to say something!"

'Kick your younger sister...Prove you are the one in charge-'

Yui kicked Ui to the side and grabbed the speaker. "Azu...Azusa?"

"OWCH!"

"Yui! Listen to me! You can overcome him! Remember what happened before!? YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Yui blinked and was still trying as the audio from Home One came through, "THE SHIELD IS DOWN! COMMENCE ATTACK ON THE DEATH STAR'S MAIN REACTOR!"

'You will listen to me...Kill Ui and take over that frigate'

Yui shook her head. "I'll NEVER hurt her! You can NEVER WIN!"

'Then you will die'

Yui felt her reality fail her as she collapsed, the panel falling to the ground with her, she hit her head against the wall as she hit the floor resulting in a nasty smacking sound.

"Yui? YUI!"

Ui grabbed the panel. "She's okay Azusa! I'm sure it's just the stress of everything. You go and join the attack"

"But..."

"I'm sure it's what Yui would've wanted"

"Okay. Just promise me you'll look after her 'till I get to you?"

"I will. Promise"

Ui switched off communications and picked up her older sister and lay her on the bed. "Honestly Onee-ch-" She looked to the medical screen that had a red line on it. "No..." She felt her eyes widen as she pressed an alarm. "We've got another one!" She shouted as medical droids tended to her sister...

Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor do I own K-On...Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Death Star II - Outer Perimeter**_

* * *

The battle got extremely fierce as the next phase of the Imperials plan started to come into focus. They weren't going to take prisoners anymore...Not that they would in the first place. This was horrific - Many squadrons of fighters were being destroyed or disabled on either side with the Second Death Star blowing up more and more ships.

"Damnit..." Azusa hissed as another one of her wingmen got blown into pieces by a turbo laser. "I've got to get closer...Maybe even disable that fucking laser"

"Then I'll tag along!"

Azusa glanced to her left and noted that Ritsu, the person who she had hated when she was a Bounty Hunter, was working with her.

"You'd better keep up Tainaka!"

Ritsu smirked and nodded. "Always"

"We're going in! All fighters, still with me!?"

Azusa nodded. "Always Gold Leader! Just point the way!"

"Okay!"

* * *

 ** _With the ISD_** _ **Indomination**_ ** _\- Nodoka's ship_**

* * *

Nodoka ducked as a huge explosion nearly took out her center console. "DAMNIT!" She shouted just above the explosions.

More and more stormtroopers were dying and nearly everything looked hopeless.

Nodoka pressed into her command speaker. "This is Manabe Nodoka, everyone, abandon ship, I repeat, get off the Indomination while you can!"

'What do you think you're doing?'

Nodoka froze. She didn't know how he was doing it - But the Emperor was trying to take control of her mind. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'No...'

"Compassionate to the end, eh Nodoka?"

Spinning around, Nodoka caught sight of Jun's eyes looking into her own. "What in...Why did you-"

Jun covered her mouth with her hand. "I followed you. Just resist the Emperor, we can get out of this...Trust me"

Nodoka tried to nod and acknowledge Jun as Jun pulled her away from the console. "You did the right thing Nokies...You did the perfectly reasonable thing"

Nodoka blushed at this. "Tha...Thank you"

"You're welcome"

* * *

 _ **Medical Frigate - Rebel Fleet**_

* * *

Ui watched the battle of Endor for another hour as her eyes and her mind couldn't really cope with it...She then decided to go to Yui's room where the medical droid Gamma was tending to her.

"How is she?"

"From a medical standpoint, she's okay"

Ui tilted her head. "But?"

"But she's...dying"

Ui felt her eyes well up with tears as she collapsed next to Yui's bed. "No..."

"She's not dead yet. There's still TONS of brain activity"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Yui's Mind - She was watching Luke Skywalker talk to the Emperor**_

* * *

"I am a Jedi - Like my father before me"

"So be it...Jedi"

Yui was only a watcher as was Yoda and Obi-Wan besides her.

'Luke...'

Yui watched Luke as he watched the Emperor rise his hands.

"If you will not be turned...You will be destroyed!"

Electric Force lightning came from his hands. Making Yui cringe and widen her eyes in horror.

"Young fool, only now at the end do you understand"

'No...Please no!'

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!"

'Please Luke! GET UP!' Yui desperately wanted to help, but knew that even though she tried she couldn't...She wasn't strong enough.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision!"

'He never wanted to get involved! He-'

"Now young Skywalker...You will die"

Luke was still trying to move, which was admirable, but as Emperor Palpatine fired more lightning into him - Making him scream out in pain, Yui could only watch.

Until...

"No"

"NO!"

Yui blinked as she watched Darth Vader - The person who she had never thought would do the right thing - toss the Emperor down the reactor shaft of the Death Star II.

Luke scrambled to his feet and over to his father...

* * *

 _ **Outside Yui's mind**_

* * *

Yui opened her eyes as the scanner read Green, making Ui breath a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard from Azu-nyan?"

Ui blinked. "Hello to you too!"

Gamma switched to looking at Yui. "By Azu-nyan, I assume you mean Azusa?"

Yui nodded.

"She has entered the superstructure with the other fighters - The superstructure has begun to blow up now though..."

"MOVE THE FLEET AWAY FROM THE DEATH STAR!" The Admiral's voice bellowed over the intercom system.

Yui shivered as she thought of Luke, hopefully getting off in time, but hoping more that Azusa was safe and going to get out before it blew up.

Then within a matter of moments...

 **BOOM!**

Yui, Ui and the rest of the medical frigate staff jumped as the explosion caught them off guard.

Everyone felt the shockwave as the Millenium Falcon came rocketing past them but the shield's held up so that was good.

'Azusa? Can you hear me?'

Yui closed her eyes, trying to use the Force connection that she had with Azusa before they separated.

'Azusa! Don't do this to me, please answer me, can you hear me?'

Ui started to giggle. "Onee-chan, you might want to look out of the window"

Yui opened her eyes and did so. She sweatdropped as she saw Azusa in her X-Wing just outside the Medical Frigate. "I'm comin' aboard, Commander Skywalker's okay too!"

Yui smiled. "Everyone was okay then"

"We've got a message for you Ui, from someone in the Empire called Nodoka Manabe?" The droid flashed up two names.

Ui's face lit up with a smile. "Nodoka! And...Jun too!?"

Yui smiled wider. "Sounds like we've got a lot to talk about..."

"You could say that again Onee-chan!"

"Sounds-"

"I don't think she meant that literally Yui"

Yui felt herself relax. "Hopefully, we can have some celebration now then...Just one evening without any huge battles or anything...Just us"

Azusa went red in the face but held her flying skills well. "Just...Just..."

Yui nodded.

"Just you, me, and the night sky of Endor"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor do I own K-On...Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The forest moon of Endor**_

* * *

Azusa shook her limbs to get feeling back into them several times as she landed her X-Wing with her droids help.

"Beep Beep BEEP!"

Azusa smiled even though she was shattered. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind"

"AZUSA!"

Azusa turned and held her arms out wide, accepting the bone crushing hug that Yui gave her, the pair off them smiling widely and laughing together.

Ui was not far away when Nodoka put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh!?" Ui spun to the new person and saw Nodoka - Not with the Imperial Uniform anymore, but with a nice...New outfit. Jun right behind her.

"Hello guys...Hello, was it Jedi Yui? or just Yui?"

Yui blinked and let go of Azusa for a minute, turning to Jun. "Just Yui will do. How did-"

Jun threw her thumb to Ui. "Your sister"

Yui smiled. "Thank you Ui" She looked to her sister, then to Azusa. "Sorry guys, I've got some business with Azusa, I'll be back for the celebration though"

Azusa was about to protest when Yui grabbed her hand and faced into the forest with her. "Hold...Hold on a minute!"

Jun/Nodoka and Ui laughed.

Ui looked at Nodoka. "I'm glad you're okay. How did you ever get out from-"

Nodoka blushed and Jun smirked. "She blew it up"

"Whoa...I didn't think you'd go THAT far...Nice work though!" Ui smiled even though Nodoka was blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

 _ **Secret Place on the forest moon of Endor**_

* * *

Yui slowed down and let go of Azusa's hand.

Azusa blinked and looked to Yui. "Yui? Are you feeling alright?"

Yui turned around with a great big smile on her face. "Now that I know you're alright, I feel perfectly alright!" She offered a hug for Azusa to which the younger girl accepted it.

Yui's warmth spread around Azusa as the younger girl looked up, straight into Yui's chocolate brown eyes. "How long?"

"Hmm?" Yui whispered stroking the younger girl's hair gently.

Azusa felt her cheeks warm up slightly at the contact with her hair. "How have you...You know...Had feelings for me?"

Yui seemed to think about this for a few minutes, but it was in seconds in reality. "Since we met"

Azusa blinked. "EH!?"

Yui nodded. "Hehe, it's the truth Azusa. I've always loved you. From the moment I met you back in the academy all those moons ago...Speaking of Academy's...I've been asked something by Skywalker...Can I tell you?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Of course, Go on..."

Yui nodded yet again, "Okay, well, he wants to set up an academy...For Jedi and Force Sensitive people right? He's gonna need help-"

"That's a brilliant idea! I'm sure you can-"

Yui shook her head. "I can't"

Azusa tilted her head to the left, "Why can't you?"

"Because where would you go?"

"I'm right here silly" Azusa poked Yui in the chest. "In your heart. I'll never abandon you...Oh yeah..."

Yui grumbled, "Yeah, it's those Jedi rules. However, if you joined me..."

Azusa blinked and shook her head. "Eh? I can't possibly...I don't even remember half the rules! I don't have a lightsaber - I don't-"

Yui caught her off guard with her next statement, "You're putting up barriers as to why you can't Azusa. You aren't even thinking as to why you can"

Azusa looked down. "Grrr..."

Yui made an O shape with her mouth, "OH! One more thing! Azusa?"

Azusa sighed. "Yeah?"

"Look up"

"What for-mpfh?" Azusa felt her lips gently touch Yui's as the older Jedi woman kept her embrace warm and strong as Azusa felt slightly weak in the legs. The pure emotion of Love that normally would be forbidden in Jedi in general was now rekindeled...Making it stronger then ever.

After they parted Azusa half-glared at Yui. "That's not fair!"

Yui blinked. "What do you-MPFH!" She couldn't finish her sentence as Azusa had closed the gap again, this time with more fierce kissing involved.

* * *

 _ **Nearby the Transport Rosiana**_

* * *

Ritsu crouched down next to Mio who was drawing a diagram for another Rebel pilot. "I think you'll find that, that area has a Star Destroyer or two in it. Not to mention the Imperials have a huge defensive line around Courscant"

Mio looked up at her. "What makes you so sure?"

Ritsu grimaced. "I used to work for the Empire remember...I'm sure even that Ui, Nodoka or Jun could tell you the same"

Mio was about to grab her blaster when a little girl placed her hands on Mio's. "Huh?"

Ritsu looked to the child and smiled softly at her. "How long you been hiding there?"

"Since I saw you"

Ritsu chuckled. "I'd better get to the celebration...That Second Death Star wasn't exactly easy to bring down"

"You're telling me"

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Yui and Azusa carried on with their celebration, eventually ending up helping Luke with the new academy setup. Luke set out a strict regime for Azusa while Yui just carried on...Well, being Yui.

Ritsu and Mio ended up helping Roseline to do the best she could - Eventually ending up teaching her bounty hunting/rebel pilot skills so she could be invaluable to the Rebellion...Should she choose to be - Which she did.

Jun and Nodoka had Ui by her arms and legs when it came to convincing her to "Stay" the night...Let's just say that the younger Hirasawa was not really...Energetic the following morning ;)

And so ends the story for where I can tell it. There will no doubt be longer adventures and a lot of periol...But for us?

For us we end it here.

"Azusa, where did you put my toothbrush?"

"YUI! Leave me out of this! You put it in the bathroom...Wait...Why is there... Really!? YUI! Come get this mouse droid out from under my bed!"

"I thought you liked having a droid with you at all times!?"

"NOT WHEN I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"Shall I sleep with you then? Is that what you're telling me?"

"MOU!"

"Ehehehe, I'm coming Azusa, I'm coming"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
